Mechanical linkages include components coupled to one another that may transmit movement or force in one or more directions. Various mechanical linkages may convert linear motion to linear motion, rotational motion to rotational motion, rotational motion to linear motion (and its reverse), linear (or rotational) motion to oscillatory motion or sliding motion, and so on. Mechanical linkages have many uses, such as in mechanical systems, automotive systems, aerospace systems, robotics, prosthetics, biomedical devices, solar tracking, photography, cinematography, and others.
Spherical mechanical linkages are a type of mechanical linkage wherein the components have axes of movement that intersect at the center of a sphere. Current spherical mechanical linkages have a number of drawbacks. One drawback of current spherical mechanical linkages is that the components may interfere with the placement of long, wide, or otherwise irregularly-shaped payloads. Examples of such payloads include tubes, telescopes, guns, or other long or wide devices. Another drawback of current spherical mechanical linkages is that without counterweights, they may become unbalanced if holding a payload, even a compact payload.